The Loud House: Five Years Later
by DanielCorcoran
Summary: Five years have passed, the eleven Loud House siblings have all grown up in a variety of ways. Many of them have moved on and started their own lives. Lincoln, now the oldest of the Loud kids, must now step up a little as he helps one of his younger sisters through a depressive episode.


**Cast:**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Sixteen-year old Lincoln Loud**

**Tara Strong as Thirteen-year old Lucy Loud**

**Grey Delisle as Eleven-year old Lana and Lola Loud**

**Claire Corlett as Six-year old Lily Loud**

**Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr.**

**Jill Talley as Rita Loud**

**Catherine Taber as Lori Loud**

Five years often seems like a lot time initially, especially if your waiting for something like a new game or getting the chance to apply for your drivers license. It often seemed like stuff like that would never happen because they would take so long. But in the Loud House, five years went by in a flash.

During those five years, many things changed, a lot of members of the Loud Family have moved out and started their own lives, even achieved their long, sought out dreams.

As a result, the Loud House was a lot less crowded then it used to be but only a little less noisy, after all the more things change the more they stay the same.

Soon enough, it was morning and Walt was chirping up a storm, waking the few residents that were inside the Loud House.

A couple of seconds later, the door to Lincoln Loud's room opened, and the now sixteen-year old white haired boy stepped out in his orange pajamas, now taller and with shaggier hair, though he still had his signature turkey tail.

Lincoln stretched his arms as he let out a long yawn before walking in the direction of the bathroom, now with less of a line due to less kids living there. Upon reaching said bathroom, the now teenage Lincoln turned and looked down the hallway.

Even Lincoln's voice had changed upon reaching sixteen and it still spooked his sister's when he spoke. "Alright, you guys! Up and at 'em! It's the first day of school after all, so let's try not be late, ok?" he told them before he got in the bathroom.

The door to the twins room then opens and the moment it does, a large assortment of animals and insects came rushing out, including but not limited to but Cliff, Charles, Izzy, Rebecca, Hops, plus an ant colony, all now older but still active, and several other new as additions.

Soon after, the twins themselves, Lola and Lana, stepped out of their room both looking equally sleepy and now both eleven-year old, taller but looking relatively the same as they did five years ago.

"Ugh, don't remind us…" Lana groaned.

"Yeah! What, did Lori tell you always to wake us at this time when she moved out or something?" Lola complained.

"Well, as a matter of fact… she did." Lincoln admitted from the other side of the door.

"Figures…" Lola grumbled. She quickly cringed when Lana exhaled deeply and covered her nose. "Ew! Lana! Stop breathing your morning breath on me!"

"Yeah? Well, why don't you make me?" Lana challenged her, smugly as she purposely breathed her morning breath into her sister's face, this nearly made the pageant girl throw up.

"Ugh! You are, like, _so_ disgusting!" Lola spat. "No matter how many years pass, you'll _never_ change!"

"Look who's talking Miss Priss!" Lana shot back.

"At least I can actually get a guy!" Lola stated.

"I oughta slug you!" Lana growled as she shakes her fist threateningly.

"Yeah? Well, bring it on! Don't forget; I take karate lessons sometimes so I can _so_ kick your butt, Miss Smells-a-lot !" Lola boasted as she assumed a karate pose.

"Hey! I don't smell that much anymore! I've been wearing deodorant these days and you know it!" Lana shot back.

"You're still going down, grease monkey!"

"You're on, Queen Mean!"

The twins quickly leapt at each other and start roughhousing right away. As they continued to yell and fight each other, a now six-year old Lily Loud came out of her room while playing a handheld game. Now with a full head of blonde hair, complete with a short ponytail, Lily was probably the most changed out of all the Loud siblings.

She was so into the game she was playing that she didn't even notice the twin's fight cloud in front of her until she finally glanced upward for a second. Her eyes widen when she saw them fighting.

"Linky! Lola and Lana are fighting again!" Lily called out to her brother, causing the twins to cease their brawl.

"Lily! You tattletale!" Lola scowled.

"Oh, like you're one to talk!" Lana pointed out.

"Linky!" Lily yelled again.

"Oh, I know Lily, I know. One second." Lincoln called back before the bathroom door opened and Lincoln looked toward the twins with a stern look on his face. The twins quickly become nervous and step away before they point at each other.

"She started it!" They both said at the same time.

"No, I didn't!" Lola argued.

"Yes, you did!" Lana shot back.

"No, I didn't!" The younger twin said, defensively.

"Enough already!" Lincoln said in annoyance. "You two stay right here. Lily, you go on ahead while I talk to these two."

"Thanks Linky!" Lily smiled as she went into the bathroom next.

"Hey!" The twins said in protest.

"Don't 'hey' me." Lincoln told them. "Now I don't care who started it, but you two have _got_ to start getting along."

"But…!" They started to say.

"No 'buts' either. Neither of you are six anymore, you're both eleven and you need to start acting your own age. Now I want you two to apologize to each other and mean it. Ok?" Lincoln told them, firmly.

Despite clearly being a little reluctant to do so, the twins eventually looked at each other and sighed before speaking.  
"Sorry…" Lana said.

"Yeah… sorry." Lola added.

"Thank you, and also I want you both to working together, especially today. This is Lily's first day at Royal Woods Elementary, remember? So look out for your little sister while she's there, ok?" Lincoln instructed them gently.

"Ok, Lincoln." The twins said in unison. This earned them both a head rub from their older brother.

"Atta girls. Now then, I'm gonna go get started on making us some breakfast. Don't take too long, ok?" Lincoln reminded them as he walked off towards the stairs and headed down them towards the kitchen.

Lola then notice something; one of the bedroom doors wasn't open. It was the one that used by Lucy. It used to house both her and Lynn, but the sports girl had moved out herself not too long ago, giving Lucy her own room, though strangely she didn't exit hers like the rest of them did.

"Hey… shouldn't Lucy be up by now?" Lola pointed out.

"Eh, I'm sure she'll pop up out of nowhere some time, I mean it _is_ Lucy, remember?" Lana reasoned her. "Not to mention she's practically nocturnal anyway."

"True." Lola admitted. "Even Fangs didn't like the dark as much as _she _does."

"Yeah… Fangs… rest his soul." Lana nodded while speaking with a solemn tone.

"Yeah… I can't believe I actually miss that creepy thing." Lola admitted, sadly.

Upon saying those words, the twins suddenly hear a menacing growling noise close by, one that sent a shiver down their spines. Slowly, they both turn their heads in the direction of Lucy's room. Her door opened a just a crack but they could feel their older sister's dark gaze on them as well as a something gleaming through the darkness.

Frightened, Lola and Lana scream and run off, a second or two before Lily finally came out of the bathroom.

"Ok, I'm done!" she announced before noticing that her siblings were now gone, surprising her. "Huh? Guys? Where'd you go?"

Lily looked toward Lucy's room, the door now closed again.

* * *

Some time later, four out of the five Loud House children were now fully dressed and in the kitchen, where Lincoln was cooking up some eggs for his sisters, each fashioned to their specific tastes. Along with their heights and hairstyles, their attire had also changed to a degree.

"Ok guys, eggs are up!" Lincoln announced, now in an open orange, button-up t-shirt over a white shirt and regular old blue jeans. "Line up!"

Lana, Lola and Lily quickly lined up and held up their plates as their older brother placed their specifically made eggs on them.

"Deviled eggs for the twins and for the first time ever… hard-boiled for Lily." The white haired sixteen-year old declared. He raised a brow at his younger sister after he gave her the aforementioned hard-boiled egg.

"What? Lori said it was healthy." Lily said, wearing a striped lavender dress

"Figures." Lincoln rolled his eyes while realizing that he just echoed what Lola said to him earlier concerning Lori.

Just then, as the younger siblings sat down at the table and started to eat, a certain song began to play on the radio, one that they all recognized right away.

"Hey! It's Luna's song!" Lola realized, smiling. She replaced her prized tiara with a pink bow on her head, the same color as her tank top, bracelets, earrings, skirt and heels. She also wore pearls around her neck.

"They're playing it again!" Lana added, equally happy. Her outfit was the least changed out of all her siblings, she still had her red cap on, only forward instead of backwards, plus the legs of her overalls were rolled up and she no longer had pigtails, letting her blonde hair becomes loose and wild. "Must be the number one pick again!"

Lincoln turned to the radio himself and listened as it played his older sister Luna's song 'Play It Loud', he still remembered the first time she played it and how she almost lost her identity because of two jerks that wanted to change her before they reminded her of who she was. Now she was practically surpassing her childhood idol Mick Swagger.

The white haired boy smiled, full of pride. "Way to go, sis," he said quietly. He then noticed something else, something he didn't notice until just then. "Hey… have you guys seen Lucy?"

Lola, still eating her breakfast, lowered the fashion magazine she was currently reading, one that had his other older sister Leni's picture on the front, and turned to him. "Uh-huh, once."

"She's still in her room and being _way_ creepier then usual…" Lana added with a shiver.

"Really?" Lincoln asked, surprised.

Lily shrugged while she played her game and ate her breakfast at the same time. "News to me, I didn't see her at all."

"Maybe because you barely take your eyes off that game of yours." Lola pointed out. She turned to her brother. "Lincoln , why'd you have to teach her how to play video games?"

"Says the girl who got her to compete in most of her old pageants." Lincoln smirked in amusement.

"Yeah? What's your point?" The eleven-year old inquired, not getting it.

"I still prefer games by the way." Lily spoke up, still mashing the buttons. "To be the world's best girl gamer… It's my calling, I can feel it! Just like how comic book drawing is _your_ calling, Linky."

"Thanks Lil, I hope so." Lincoln admitted.

"I _know _so." Lily beamed.

Just then, the four of them heard their father's voice call out.

"Lincoln!" he yelled, followed by their mother.

"Lincoln, can you come upstairs please?" Rita Loud requested.

"Oh boy…" Lincoln remarked, getting a bad feeling.

"What's going on?" Lola inquired.

"Is it Lucy?" Lana added.

"You three just head to Vanzilla and wait inside, I'll be out with Lucy in a minute." Lincoln told them.

"Fine by me." Lily said upon finishing up her breakfast and getting off her chair before leaving. The twins finish up and leave as well, though they do look back with looks of concern on their faces while their brother went in another direction.

* * *

Lincoln made his way up the stairs and soon found his parents; Lynn Loud Sr now completely bald on top of his head and Rita Loud, now with gray streaks in her hair, standing in front of Lucy's door. They turned to him when he reached them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're here…!" Lynn Sr said in relief. "Lucy won't come out of her room!"

"What?" Their teenage son responded in surprise. "Is that why we haven't seen her all day? She didn't even come down for breakfast."

"Yeah… we've tried everything; begging, bribing, threatening, nothing works!" Rita expressed.

"Did you try just going inside?" Lincoln pointed out with a raised brow.

"We tried but…" Mr. Loud began before he shivered. "It's like a _tomb_ in there now…"

"He's right… it's so dark in there we can barely see anything _or_ her and the only sounds we hear from her are… _growling_…" Mrs. Loud added, fearfully.

"Growling? Huh. Has she said anything about _why_ she's in such a bad mood?" Lincoln questioned.

"No… she just won't talk to us… she's just… she's being…" Rita began.

"Lucy?" Lincoln guessed, knowingly. His parents could only respond with a nod while the sixteen-year old himself just sighed. "Let me try."

After the Loud parents stepped aside, Lincoln approaches Lucy's door, slowly puts his hand on the knob and turns it.

* * *

Lincoln opened the door and entered the room. Lucy's room was just as Mr. Loud described, it was something resembling that of a tomb. The window was covered in black paint, making the room darker then before and even the side of the room that used to belong to Lynn now had several gruesome statues, cobwebs and books filling the space.

Finally, in the place of Lucy's bed was a closed black coffin that suddenly opened while the now thirteen-year old Lucy slowly sat up inside it, arms crossed like a vampire as usual. Her bangs still covered her eyes and she dressed in black and white clothes that consisted of a dress with a skull belt, steel toe boots, opera gloves and striped tights.

"Who dares enter my room?" Lucy asked in dark tone.

Lincoln, unfazed by his sister's forebode aura, closed the door behind him as he steps further inside. "Hey, Luce."

Lucy just lowered herself back into her coffin. "Oh, it's _you _brother. To what do I owe the honor?" she asked, apathetically.

"Look Luce, I know something's bothering you, that much is obvious." Lincoln said as he walked closer and sat down on a stack of books beside Lucy. "But I can't help you Lucy, not really… if you don't talk to me. If you don't tell me what's wrong."

"You want to know what's wrong?" The Goth girl inquired.

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah."

"_Everything_." Lucy expressed. "_Everything _is wrong."

"Not much to go on there, kid." The white haired boy pointed out.

"You can't help me Lincoln. No one can." Lucy stated, her tone of voice even flatter then it usually was.

"Do you think you _explain it _to me then? From the start?" The sixteen-year old offered before shrugging. "Wouldn't hurt."

"It _would_." Lucy said, bluntly.

"_Lucy_…" Lincoln began, sternly.

The goth sighed, aggravated. "Groan, fine…" she said. "Bottom line; I'm _not _going to school."

"Why not?" The sixth oldest Loud child questioned.

"Because it's _pointless_." Lucy replied, sharply. "_Everything _is pointless. My _future_ is pointless."

"What makes you think that?" Lincoln asked, curiously.

"_Because_… I'm _cursed_." The dark poet expressed, now starting to get a little upset.

"Cursed?" His older brother repeated in confusion.

"Yes. All these feelings… feelings of rage, depression, fear… all swirling inside me." Lucy explained with three emotions present in her voice. "It's like I'm all three of these… all of the time, and I can't stop, no matter how much I want to."

Lincoln smiled a knowing smile. "Yeah… I've been there, and so have Lori, Leni, Luna and Lynn, all to different extents anyway. Heck, I'm still dealing with it sometimes myself."

"With _what_?"

"Basically… it just means that you're growing up. All those hormones inside you… they can make you a little moody sometimes, makes you feel like… everything's too much for you. Happens to everyone."

"Oh, so _that's _why Lori acts the way she does." Lucy remarked.

Lincoln smiled as he chuckled a little and nodded. "Yeah… that's part of it," he admitted. "Even I've been that way every now and then. Now you are too."

"Maybe, but unlike all of you, I actually have a _reason _to be moody." Lucy stated. "Every since my age became the unluckiest number of them all, my whole life has fallen apart."

"Oh yeah?" Lincoln responded while raising a brow.

"_Yes_. Fangs is gone, Lynn left to train for the Olympics, I now know I can never be with Edwin, Rocky moved away and even Silas found somebody else." Lucy expressed, sadly. "Not to mention I have to go back to that _nightmare_ of a middle school. I thought Lynn was exaggerating when she talked about it, but now I see that I was wrong…"

"Aw, come on, Luce. It wasn't that bad when _I _went there." Lincoln said.

"That was then. This is _now_." Lucy stated. "On top of making everything difficult for me, they treat me like I'm some kind of _freak."_

"Luce, you are _not _a freak." Lincoln expressed, seriously. "They just don't understand you, that's all. Besides, we all have our own quirks, some more obvious then others."

"Kids at school don't care. They single me out, push me into lockers and throw food at me and the rest of the Morticians Club…" Lucy bemoaned. "Like I said; it's a nightmare."

"You can't let them get to you." Lincoln told her.

"Easier said than done." Lucy muttered, turning away.

"The same could be said about living in _our _house." Lincoln pointed out with a smirk. "I mean you know how crazy it gets around here."

"Maybe five years ago but now… almost everyone is gone, out achieving their dreams, being with the ones they love, making something with their life… Me? I don't really know _what_ I'm gonna do with mine…"

"I thought you were gonna be an undertaker." Lincoln pointed out.

"By day and vampire by night. However I realize that becoming a vampire is probably never gonna happen." Lucy muttered. "As for being a mortician… I don't even know if I'd be cut out to become one…"

"Why not? You're great at funerals! You did one for Frank when we thought he, or rather _she_, was dead. Not to mention all your other spiders and goldfish plus Geo, Bitey, El Diablo, Gary…" Lincoln began.

"Fangs…" His little sister cut in, solemnly as she remembered her old bat companion.

"Right… Fangs…" The teen continued uncomfortable, now regretting bringing the topic up.

"Since he left the mortal plane, everything has turned _dark_, more then I am used to." Lucy expressed. "And ever since his service, I just don't think I have it in me to do another one ever again…"

"Lucy…" Lincoln began.

"Besides, a mortician is hardly a world changing dream, not like the others. I mean… Lori's a CEO and finally starting a family with Bobby, Leni's a fashion designer and just married Chad, Luna's a rock star and engaged to Sam, Luan's a professional comedian and just moved in with Benny, and course Lynn's off training…" Lucy began to explain. "Even Lisa's gone, living in that science institute for smart people now."

"Yeah… she said that she was more ready for it this time… whatever the heck that meant." The white haired boy shrugged, looking confused as he recalled the moment.

"Anyway… I know I'm supposed to be happy for them, but…" Lucy started to say.

"You miss 'em?" Her brother guessed. Lucy confirmed it was a nod. "Yeah, I miss 'em too. But it's not like we're never gonna see them again, I mean we're family after all."

"I still liked things the way they were…" Lucy sighed, sounding even more depressed. "I know I like things to be quiet… but these days… it's more quiet then I'm used to… even with the twins and Lily being here."

"Yeah, I know what you mean… but things change, Luce. We've _all _changed. Ironically the fact that things is the one thing that _doesn't _change." Lincoln admitted.

"Huh… you're right." Lucy realized. "Never thought about it that way."

"And it can be a good thing if you let it." Lincoln added.

"Why would I ever let it?" Lucy questioned.

"Because you never know, you might actually like it." The eighteen-year old replied.

"Doubt it." The thirteen-year old muttered, cynically.

"You'd be surprised." The white haired boy smiled, knowingly. "Listen Lucy, I get that things have been hard for you, I do. I've been right where you are, I survived."

"_How_?" Lucy asked, curiously.

"Blood, sweat, tears, a good plan and most importantly; you guys." Lincoln explained with a gentle smile.

"We helped?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Of course! That's what family's do, remember?" Lincoln reminded her.

"But you'll be leaving to…" Lucy pointed out, sadly.

"In a few years, yeah. But until then I'll be there for you every step of the way." Lincoln assured her. "And when I _do _leave, it'll be up to _you _to take care of and guide your little sisters. It'll be tough, no question, but I have complete and utter faith in you."

"Really? But… but Lincoln _why_?" Lucy asked, stunned and confused. "Why would you put your faith in someone that is _cursed_?"

"You are _not_ cursed." Her brother stated, seriously. "You're a teenager, Lucy. Sure your interests may be considered 'strange' to most people, but they're part of who you are and who you are is someone that is deep, creative, compassionate and sees the world in a very special way."

"You really think so?" The goth girl asked, almost in disbelief.

Lincoln put a comforting arm around his little sister. "I _know _so," he said with a smile. "Just like I know that you'll be good at whatever you do decide to do in the future, whether it's an undertaker or even a vampire. It doesn't matter if it's flashy or world changing, what matters is…"

"That it makes me happy?" Lucy guessed.

"That's right!" Lincoln confirmed, pleased. "And, based on your track record I can tell already that you'll be a _great _mortician. Not to mention you're always great at making those haunted corn mazes every Halloween."

"Yeah, but…" Lucy began, preparing to say something cynical to bring herself down again, but Lincoln wasn't having it this time.

"But nothing!" he stated, firmly. "Listen to me, Lucy; you are great girl. Don't let anyone tell you differently, you got that? I know things seems like the end of the world, but it's not. You may have lost Fangs, but you still have, and always will have, your family. Ok?"

"Really?" Lucy asked, surprised.

Her brother nodded while smiling. "Really, really," he confirmed. "And remember; if you're ever dealing with something, tell me about it. Chances are that I've been there."

One wouldn't be able to tell due to her eyes being covered by her bangs, but they were swelling up with tears, though only one tear rolled down her face. Without a word, she promptly stepped out of her coffin, stood up straight and rushed over to her brother for a rare Lucy hug.

Lincoln was momentarily surprised by this but quickly accepted it and hugged back.

"Thank you, Lincoln," she said, her usual monotone showing more emotion then she usually did.

"Any time, sis." Lincoln assured her as he patted her back. They remained this way for a little while before finally separating. "Now, do you think you're ready to go to school?"

"I think so. Yes." Lucy nodded.

"Atta girl, come on." Lincoln said, pleased as he took his little sisters hand and led her out of her room.

* * *

Soon enough, all of the remaining Loud children were in Vanzilla and on their way to their respective schools. After dropping the twins and Lily off at the elementary school, Lincoln drove Lucy to her middle school.

After she stepped out of the car, she turned to Lincoln.

"Seen you after school, Lincoln." The goth girl said.

"See you then, Luce." Lincoln nodded. "You ready for your first day of 7th Grade?"

"I think I can handle it." Lucy stated. While her tone and face were flat, Lincoln could tell she was confident with herself and her chances.

"Good to hear. Well, see you later." Lincoln told her.

Lucy gave a short wave. "Later," she said before Lincoln grove away at the same time as she started walking away toward the school entrance.

As he drove away and headed in the direction of the high school, he quickly heard his phone ringing. He knew he had to pull over to talk on his phone as it was against the law to talk on the phone while driving though he was a little concerned about being late for school if he did. After checking the time, he seemed to relax.

"Yeah, I got time." The sixteen-year old said before he parked on the side of the road and answered the phone. "Lincoln Loud here."

"Hey Lincoln, it's me."

"Oh, hey Lori, what's up?"

"I was wondering, if you're not too busy after school, do you think you can babysit Bobby Jr for us? Bobby and I are having date night tonight and the usual babysitter's currently sick."

"Sure, no problem. Usually I have a date with Stella these nights, but since she's out of town I got time."

Lori sighed over the phone. "Thanks bro, I owe you one."

"Actually, you owe me about _thirty_." Lincoln pointed out.

"Oh, potato, patato. So, got everyone ready for the first day of school?" His oldest sister inquired.

"Yep. Lucy was dealing with some things, but I think she'll be fine now." Lincoln replied before sighing deeply. "Boy, sis. Was this what it was like with you back in the day?"

"More or less." Lori answered with a chuckle.

"Man… I don't know how you did it." Lincoln remarked.

"Well it took blood, sweat, tears, a good plan and most importantly; you guys." Lori stated which made the white haired teen smile.

"Thanks," he said.

"Thank _you_. See you after school?" Lori asked.

"As long as Vanzilla doesn't die on me, yeah." Lincoln confirmed.

"Great! See you then!" Lori said.

"See ya later, sis." Lincoln responded before hanging up and beginning to start up Vanzilla again. Though just a few seconds later, without getting very far really, the van came to a stop with smoke emitting from it. "Dang it."

Lincoln exited the van displeased but brightened up as he started talking to his listeners. "Well, it's like they say; the more things change, like my sisters and I have, the more things stay the same… kinda like Vanzilla breaking down every few days. Luckily, one good change is, thanks to Lana…" he began before taking a toolbox out of the van. "I now know a thing or two about getting it back up and running, preferably… before school starts. Which is in about five minutes so… wish me luck."

With that, Lincoln opened the hood and started to work on repairing Vanzilla while another of Luna's songs played on the radio and every few moments or so, Lincoln would look at an old picture of him and his sisters five years ago to reflect on how far they've all come.


End file.
